


11:45

by shmulia



Series: late nights/early mornings [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, House Party, and haru just really really loves his moustache, in which suki is a zutara shipper, katara is so done, sokka just wants to win arm wrestling, toph has so much chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmulia/pseuds/shmulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House parties aren’t Katara’s thing. Sokka’s drunk, Suki’s on a mission to set her up, and Toph is... well, Toph. But for every cloud there’s a silver lining, and for Katara it comes in the form of a second chance with her neighbour... (the sequel to 2am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:45

House parties really weren’t Katara’s thing.

They were never _bad_ , per se; in fact, most times Katara ended up enjoying herself a surprising amount – seeing her friends drunk was guaranteed to make her laugh. Especially Sokka, who would either bounce off the walls or write poorly-worded poetry about the loneliness of the moon, depending on what kind of mood he was in when the alcohol kicked in.

But - and there was always a but – being the designated medic of the group meant that Katara tended to be the one treating any wounds (exactly _why_ Sokka had decided that doing shots from his boomerang was a good idea, Katara would never know, but one broken nose and a trip to A &E later he was still calling it a “great idea”), which usually resulted in less than happy memories of the night before when everyone woke up, tired and slightly confused, the next morning.

She hadn’t really wanted to come to this party, either. But it was Sokka and Suki’s housewarming, and there was no way Katara was going to miss it, mainly because Sokka would never let her hear the end of it if she did. So here she was, drink in hand, reconsidering her choice of outfit – she looked cute in jeans and her bright blue sleeveless blouse, but _damn_ her arms were cold - as her old crush described the exact length he wanted to grow his moustache to.

 _Why_ Haru was at her older brother’s housewarming party was a question Katara was pretty sure she already knew the answer to; Suki had decided to invite all their old friends, plus people from their classesso that the house would feel, to use her exact words, “lived in.”

Katara was pretty sure she could see Jet smoking in the lounge. The lived-in look plan was definitely going to be successful.

However, Katara was pretty sure that Suki had an ulterior motive. Because as she looked around the room, she noticed more than a couple of guys she had previously confessed to Suki that she was attracted to; apparently the older girl was on a mission to set Katara up.

Which was why, five minutes later, Katara wasn’t in the least bit surprised when Suki came to not-so-subtly interrupt Haru’s moustache monologue (apparently he had considered a goatee. Katara didn’t care), pulling Katara away with a smile and an apology to the boy in question without giving him time to respond.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Katara said in gratitude. Haru was nice, but a girl can only hear about facial hair for so long.

“No problem. You looked bored out of your mind there, figured you could use some saving.”

Katara nodded as Suki moved them to the drinks table, pouring out two glasses of schnapps and lemonade. Katara took one, sipping it gently.

“So, how are you finding the party?” Suki asked, pulling a piece of lint off her dark green halterneck. Katara shrugged.

“It’s cool. I may head off soon, though. I’ve got to revise for a practice test next week, so I probably shouldn’t stay too long,” Katara said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Suki pouted.

“But you only just _got_ here! C’mon Katara, you spend so much time working! Besides, there’s someone I want you to-”

“Ah, there it is,” Katara said, her eyes closing as she sagged slightly. “Suki, tell me you’re not trying to set me up. _Please._ ”

There was a pause.

“...I wouldn’t call it setting you up, exactly.”

“ _Suki!”_

“But Katara,” Suki said, an enthusiastic smile lighting up her face as she slipped an arm over the brunette’s shoulder, “I know you’ll like this guy! And seriously, when did you last go on a date?”

The memory of making plans for a dinner which had never happened floated to the top of Katara’s mind, only to be shoved back down by ~~~~pure stubbornness; could’ves, would’ves and should’ves would get her nowhere. _Besides,_ a little voice whispered at the back of her mind, _you haven’t seen Zuko since then anyway. You’re too busy to date. You were too busy for him._

Katara shook her head slightly, trying to ignore the rising wave of regret within her.

“I’ll admit it’s been a while,” she said reluctantly. The redhead next to her nodded in sympathy.

“Exactly. Now, I know you’re busy with your course, and naturally that should be your first priority. But Katara, you’re amazing, you’re young, you’re _cute_! Make some time to live – play the field a bit!”

“This coming from the girl who just bought a house with her first boyfriend.”

Suki waved away Katara’s point with her hand.

“Katara. You work your ass off. It’s okay to relax a bit. Please, at least _meet_ him? If you don’t like him, I’ll leave you alone, promise. And if you like him a little and just want to, ah, blow off some steam with him, then great. If you _like_ like him, then it’ll be great and I’ll be a bridesmaid at your wedding. Okay?”

“...That escalated really, really quickly.”

“You mean I _won’t_ be a bridesmaid? But you’re going to be one of mine!”

“Does Sokka know you’re planning your wedding already? Should I warn him?”

Suki grinned. “Please, that boy’s had his best man planned for the last year. If it helps, he wants you to be maid of honour.”

“Where is Sokka, anyway?” Katara asked the older girl in slight desperation as she tried to change the subject. Suki pointed her thumb over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

“He’s over there, about to arm wrestle Toph.”

“...Toph?”

“Yep.”

“Sokka wants to arm wrestle _Toph?_ ” Katara repeated, leaning her head over Suki’s shoulder as she looked for her older brother, unable to see him through the throng of people surrounding the table at which Toph had been sitting.

Suki nodded. “Sokka’s very intelligent, and I love him a lot. But he’s also an incredible idiot now and again.” Katara patted Suki on the shoulder sympathetically.They heard chanting begin from the ever-growing group; some were calling out Sokka’s name, but most of the onlookers when cheering for Toph.

Suki shrugged at Katara, turning to face the group. Silence dropped over the crowd, and from the centre of it they could hear Aang’s voice countdown from three to begin the match.

Two seconds later, a resounding thump echoed through the room, and Sokka’s unmistakeable whimper told the two girls all they needed to know. Applause broke out through the onlookers, and Katara was sure she heard Sokka call for a rematch.

She looked over at Suki, who somehow managed to smile with both weariness and affection. “I’ve put an ice pack in the freezer for whatever injury he’s about to get.” Suki said, rolling her eyes. Another thump from the table resulted in yet another cheer.

“That’s probably a really good idea.”

A resounding gasp spread through the crowd as Katara and Suki heard Sokka cry out for _another_ rematch. Suki turned to Katara.

“Can someone seriously hurt their hand from arm wrestling?”

Katara paused. “If they’re arm wrestling Toph, I would go with yes _,_ ” she replied.

Suki nodded. “I’m going to go get that ice pack.”

A whine from Sokka caused both girls to wince in sympathy. “I’ll drag him away before he manages to seriously hurt himself,” Katara volunteered. Suki shot her a look of gratitude before moving towards the kitchen.

Katara braced herself for a second before approaching her brother and flatmate, weaving her way through the mass of bodies until she broke through into the front.

Sokka was cradling his hand against his chest, pouting at the unapologetic girl sitting opposite him. Toph was leaning back on her chair, two feet resting on the table as she tilted herself backwards, smirking at her losing opponent.

“You up for round four, ponytail, or do you finally concede defeat?” Toph said,

Katara groaned internally as she saw Sokka’s face screw up in determination. He slammed his elbow back onto the table, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his bicep, and Katara stepped forward to tap her older brother on the shoulder. His head swivelled to look at her, a smile lighting up his face as he realised who was interrupting them.

“ _Katara!”_ he said happily, and then turned to stick his tongue out at Toph. “I’m definitely gonna win this time, I’ve got my lucky little sister supporting me!”

Katara’s shoulders sagged as Sokka moved back into his previous position.

“Uh, Sokka? Can I borrow you for a second?” she asked, concern lacing her voice as she saw Toph move into place, desire to win evident in her face despite her opponent’s miniscule chances of winning.

“In a minute, Katara, I have to beat Toph!”

Katara closed her eyes, mentally apologising to Suki for her second strategy. She leaned towards her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder as she spoke quietly.

“But Suki’s barbequing some meat, and wanted you to have first dibs! You have to go get it now, though, or it’ll be thrown away.”

Sokka’s response was instantaneous; the table was nearly knocked over in his haste to stand up, and he pointed towards the sky as he proclaimed “ _To the kitchen!”_ before the bemused crowd. He practically sprinted away, leaving behind an empty seat and an irritated Toph. Most of the onlookers dispersed immediately, their priorities changing from watching arm wrestling matches to finding more beer.

“Oh, come _on_ , Sugar Queen! We were in the middle of something here!” Toph yelled, exasperation evident in her voice. Katara raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry Toph, but I don’t think anyone here is sober enough to drive Sokka to the emergency room when you eventually break his hand. We both know _you_ will keep playing him, and _he_ won’t give up until he wins. Which, let’s face it, would be never.”

The younger girl grinned.

“Damn straight. Fine, I forgive you. It was getting kind of dull, anyway. Winning’s only fun when there’s a challenge.” Toph smirked.

“Speaking of challenges,” Suki’s voice piped up from behind Katara, causing the brunette to jump, “now that you’ve saved Sokka’s hand from permanent injury – well done on the undefeated streak by the way, Toph, nice job – can you _please_ come meet this guy? Five minutes, that’s all I ask.”

“Don’t _do_ that, Suki! How did you sneak up behind me anyway?”

Suki winked at the younger girl. “Years of martial arts practise - I’m practically a ninja, remember?”

Katara recalled the first time she and Sokka had met Suki, in the dojo Sokka had wanted to start attending. Some sexist remarks from her brother regarding the female martial artists and one graceful fight that had lasted around ten seconds later, Sokka was smitten with the redhead and Katara made a mental note never to get on the girl’s bad side.

“Wait, weren’t you with Sokka?” Katara asked.

Suki grinned. “He’s being comforted by a friend because _apparently_ I was barbequing himsome meat. He was pretty upset when I left. Anyway, stop changing the subject. This friend with Sokka is, conveniently, the guy I want you to meet, so let’s get moving!”

“Wait, are you trying to set up Sugar Queen here? Good luck!” Toph snorted. Katara turned to face her, frowning as her hands moved to her hips.

“And what does _that_ mean?” Katara demanded. Toph moved her feet off the table, leaning her chair so it was on all four legs again, and rested her elbows where her feet had just been. She twined her fingers together, and, placing her chin on her hands, grinned.

“Well, when I tried to get you to go on a dinner date, it didn’t exactly work, did it? The guy was practically gift-wrapped, was _literally_ at your door, and nothing ever happened!”

Katara lifted her chin as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “I’ve been too busy. Med school isn’t exactly a walk in the park, you know!”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t stop and smell the roses now and again!” Toph countered. Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath.

“Toph, I have exams to prep for, essays to write, and soon I’ll be starting my residency. Tell me exactly _when_ I’m supposed to make time to go on dates.”

The younger girl raised an eyebrow. “You’re currently at a house party,” she stated. Suki nodded.

“She makes a good point.”

Katara swivelled so she could direct her trademark “Mom Glare” at the redhead, which she had spent years perfecting by practising on Sokka. Sadly, her brother’s girlfriend didn’t have the same response; instead of cowering in fear, she tilted her head and folded her arms.

“Katara, we’re insanely proud of how hard you work. But Toph’s right, you should take breaks now and again, or you’ll work yourself to de- do you smell burning?”

Katara and Toph sniffed, wrinkling their noses at the unmistakeable scent of overcooked food.

“Yeah. Suki?” Katara asked with forced casualness.

“Yes?”

“Where did you say you’d left Sokka?”

The two girls’ eyes met, and they shot towards the kitchen. The smell of burning became stronger, and they opened the door to the kitchen to see Sokka poking at something directly on the hob with a wooden spoon, grinning ferally.

Suki pulled the flaming spoon out of Sokka’s hand as Katara grabbed a towel, quickly splashing water on it from the sink’s tap. She switched off the cooker and placed the sodden towel over the charred hunk of what she thought might be a steak, extinguishing any leftover flames. She looked at Suki, who was comforting a wailing Sokka.

“My _meat!_ ”

“Sokka, calm down-”

“My beautiful _meat!”_

Suki sighed, looking at her boyfriend in exasperation.

“It was directly on the hob, what were you expecting? We have a _gas cooker_. Where the hell is Zuko? He was supposed to be with you, he _knows_ you make bad choices when you’re drunk.”

“Wait, did you say Zuko?” Katara interrupted, blinking in shock.

“Did someone call me- what the hell _happened?”_ a voice behind Katara cried. She turned around, and was faced with her neighbour. Before she had the chance to say hello, Suki was between them.

“Damn it, Zuko, I left you in charge! Where were you?”

“Wait, what? I left for like five minutes, what happened?”

Suki placed her hands on her hips, her face stony.

“Sokka decided that he was going to cook his own food, directly on the hob. It didn’t go well.” She said. “I left you with him so things like that wouldn’t happen. We don’t want a repeat of the cactus juice debacle!”

Zuko raised his hands in defence.

“Hey, I went to the bathroom! I didn’t know he was going to try and cook!”

 Katara had moved to the cooker, and was delicately stripping the damp towel away from the meat before it stuck.

“To be fair, Sokka isn’t the most predictable drunk. Zuko couldn’t have known what would happen,” she said casually, subtly trying to insert herself into the conversation.

It worked.

“Katara? Hi!” Zuko said. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he grinned.

“Why is it that whenever there’s a fire, I run into you?” Katara asked, throwing the blackened towel into the sink.

“Hey, there's never _actually_ been a fire. It’s not my fault that my friends apparently really suck at cooking!”

 “You guys have met before?” Suki asked the pair, her brown eyes flicking between the couple in front of her as she turned on the tap to wash out the towel.

Zuko turned to the redhead, leaning against the worktop behind him.

“Yeah, we live in the same apartment building,” he said. “We met when my roommate set off the fire alarm at two in the morning.”

“You’re wearing more clothes this time,” Katara blurted out. She clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, her cheeks darkening as Zuko blinked in surprise.

Suki raised an eyebrow. “Word of advice, don’t say that around Sokka.”

Katara blushed.

“No, I mean he was in pyjamas – it wasn’t – _we_ weren’t-”

Suki wiggled her eyebrows at Katara.

“Whatever you say,” she winked. At Katara’s horrified expression, she let out a snort of laughter. “I’m just kidding, Katara, relax.”

Zuko shoved his hands in his jeans, his eyes flicking between the girls in front of him. Silence – well, as much silence as there can be in the midst of a party – fell between them as Suki wandered back to a mournful Sokka. Katara was desperately trying to think of a topic of conversation other than “hi, sorry about constantly cancelling our date, want to try again?”

She was spared of the pressure of starting the conversation by Zuko.

“So, how do you know Sokka and Suki?” he asked, smiling as he met her gaze.

“Sokka’s my big brother,” she replied, tucking her hair behind her ear, “and I met Suki through him. How about you?”

Zuko’s smile turned into a full on grin, and Katara tried to hold back the rising heat in her cheeks.

“I know Suki from our Kung Fu class. She used to kick my ass on a weekly basis. Then Sokka joined the club, and I got a taste of what it felt like to be her.”

Katara snorted.

“Yeah, hand-to-hand combat isn’t his strong point,” she said.

Zuko nodded. “You should see him wield a sword, though. I’ve never seen someone as naturally talented at it.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “Well, when I need a swordsman, I know who to call.”

Zuko laughed as he pushed his hair out of his face, which promptly flopped back over his forehead.

“So how’s med school going?” Zuko asked. Katara tilted her head slightly, looking at him questioningly.

“It’s okay, there’s a lot to do though. I start residency soon, so it’s pretty intense. How did you...?”

Zuko’s cheeks flushed red lightly, the colour emphasising the scar around his eye. “Toph mentioned it when she was trying to organise dinner. I’ve not been creeping on you, I promise!”

Katara looked at the floor, scuffing her foot against the kitchen tiles.

“No, I didn’t think- I mean- what do you do? I never asked,” Katara mumbled, desperately trying to move through the awkwardness.

Zuko shoved his hands into the pockets of his maroon hoodie, curling into himself slightly.

“I do psychology,” he said, shrugging nonchalantly. “It’s pretty cool.”

Katara smiled.

“I wouldn’t have guessed! How come you do psychology?” she asked. Zuko relaxed slightly, and Katara wondered if his chosen field had been a source of difficulty for him.

“I, uh, was an angry kid. My Uncle helped me through a load of family crap, and it made me kind of want to learn about that kind of thing. So I started studying it, and here I am,” he said, running his hand through his hair as he explained.

Katara nodded as he spoke, eyes wide with interest.

“That’s... actually really cool,” she said. Zuko blinked slightly at her sincerity, scratching the back of his neck with the hand that had slid through his hair.

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, it’s a lot of work, but I love it.”

Katara grinned. “That’s how I feel about med school.”

“Saying that, right now I’d happily give up the whole degree, just to catch up on sleep. Exam season _sucks,_ ” Zuko groaned.

 Katara nodded, laughing. “Tell me about it. I’m up to my ears in work, and there’s just no time to do it! Tonight’s the only night off I have planned for about a month!”

Zuko grimaced in sympathy.

“That’s rough, buddy. I know what you mean though, I swear the amount of exams they give us has tripled! I was actually about to head off to do some studying before Suki threw Sokka at me. I wanted to be home before midnight, get an early-ish night – guess that’s not gonna happen now,” he shrugged. Katara’s mouth fell open.

“Wait, what’s the time?” she asked abruptly.

Zuko looked at his watch. “It’s 11:45.”

“ _Crap._ ”

Zuko raised an eyebrow questioningly. Katara’s shoulders sagged as she grimaced.

“I was meant to leave at eleven, I’ve got tests to revise for. Ah, _crap.”_

There was a pause as the two considered their poor timekeeping.

“Hey, Zuko?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to walk home together?” Katara asked, biting her lip slightly. “Like, now? I mean, we’re both late for – well, for bed, and we’re both heading the same way. I really should go home, and ...company would be nice, you know?”

Zuko hesitated for a second, before nodding.

“Sure. Yeah, that would be good.” He looked at his watch again and winced. “I should head back anyway.”

Katara nodded firmly once.

“Okay. I’ll say goodbye to Suki and Sokka, and then we’ll go?”

Zuko gave her a thumbs up, and she quickly headed to the couple on the staircase.

“Sokka, it was a piece of _meat_ , please stop crying,” Suki said, arm wrapped around her boyfriend.

“It was going to be so _tasty_!” Sokka cried.

Katara cleared her throat, drawing their attention away from Sokka’s steak breakdown. _A steakdown, even,_ Katara thought to herself, filing it away to tease Sokka with when he was sober.

“Zuko and I are heading off, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Katara said quickly, turning and leaving with a quick wave before either of the two had time to respond. She passed Zuko and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the house as she speed-walked.

“You in a rush or something?” Zuko asked, evidently concerned.

Katara shook her head, dropping Zuko’s arm as they shut the door to the house behind them.

“I just wanted to get away before Suki had time to ask questions. I’ve spent the whole evening refusing to be set up, and leaving with you kind of defeats the whole purpose of that,” she explained, rubbing her arms as her body registered the cool night breeze. The words left her mouth before she thought about them, and realised what she’d just said at the same time Zuko did.

“Wait, Suki was trying to set us up?” Zuko asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“...yeah,” Katara replied, blushing slightly.

Silence slipped between them as their steps fell in time with each other. Katara looked down at the ground in front of her, cursing herself for mentioning it. The echoing quiet between them was broken by Zuko snorting. Katara looked up at him in concern as he shook his head. He turned to look at her and grinned.

“Sorry, I just can’t figure out if Suki did a really good or really bad job. I mean, as far as playing matchmaker goes, she isn’t exactly the best, but we _did_ leave together.” He chuckled.

Katara’s lips quirked upwards, but her smile halted as a brisk wind caused goosebumps to appear on her bare arms. She faced forward as she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms up and down in an attempt to warm them.

 Zuko noticed her shiver, and slid off his hoodie. Katara wasn’t paying attention, and looked up in surprise when the soft material was gently placed over her shoulders. She stared up at Zuko, whose own arms were now exposed to the chill of the night.

“Won’t you get cold?” Katara blurted out, unconsciously pulling the warm hoodie around her. Zuko smiled and shook his head.

“Nah. I’m an unnaturally warm person, I’ll survive,” he winked, shoving his hands into his jean’s pockets. Katara could feel her cheeks heat up, and looked down at the ground as she smiled.

“Thanks, Zuko.”

“No problem.”

They walked quietly for a while, the silence comfortable and amiable. They passed through the empty streets, only half a step apart from each other; Katara was incredibly aware of their closeness, and images of Zuko shirtless kept flashing through her mind, despite her best efforts – which, to be fair, were minimal.

An unwanted thought popped into Katara’s mind as she mentally replayed her last meeting with Zuko; concern that he thought that _he_ may have been the reason she’d cancelled their dinner began to nag at Katara. After a few minutes of silently arguing with herself – she’d already mentioned how busy she’d been, surely he got the picture? – she decided that the only way to shut the annoying voice up was to clear the air.

“Hey, Zuko?” Katara said quietly, part of her hoping he wouldn’t hear so that she could tell herself that she tried. He looked over at her, and her slight hopes were dashed.

“Yeah?” he asked. Katara pulled his hoodie tighter around her, and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry about bailing on our dinner date. I didn’t want to, I was just so _busy_ with work, and it just... never happened. So. Yeah. Sorry about that. It was nothing to do with you. Just... wanted you to know.”

Zuko smiled slightly, and shrugged.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Toph said it was just because you had so much to do. Besides, I never really chased you up on it, so it’s not like it’s your fault. Sometime’s the timing’s just not right for these things.”

Katara nodded, smiling softly in relief as they walked into the food district; most restaurants had shut, but some smaller places catering to the night crowds remained diligently open. The smell of noodles wafted over them, and Katara’s stomach rumbled loudly; she thought back to the quick meal she’d eaten before heading to the party, and regretted not having more of it.

“Do you want to stop and grab a bite?” Zuko asked, halting in front of the noodle bar. Katara looked over his shoulder at the restaurant longingly, seeing a picture of sea prunes on the backlit menu and trying to stop her mouth watering as the neon ’24 Hours’ sign shone temptingly at her.

“No,” she said wistfully, “it’s okay. I don’t have any money on me, anyway.”

Her stomach growled in protest, and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a good thing that I do, then. After you,” he said, stepping to the side so Katara could walk to the noodle bar. Katara paused before shaking her head.

“I couldn’t, it’s really ok. We’re not exactly far from the apartments,” she said. Her words were contradicted by the fact she didn’t look away from the menu as she spoke. Zuko chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, my treat. I still owe you dinner from the fire alarm fiasco, anyway,”

“...Doesn’t _Aang_ technically owe me dinner for that?”

Zuko nudged her softly with his elbow. “Way to be pedantic,” he teased. “Okay, how about the fact that I’d really like to take you out for dinner, and now looks like a good time to ask? The timing seems to be right this time. Even if we both kind of suck at _actual_ timekeeping,” Zuko winked.

Katara blushed slightly.

“Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Food sounds good. Thanks.”

Zuko smiled warmly at her. “You’re very welcome.” He offered her his arm, bowing slightly. Katara raised her eyebrows at the gesture, but still took the proffered arm. They walked into the small restaurant together, and proceeded to stay there for hours.

                                                                                                              ***

“I can’t believe Katara left me at that party by myself! Doesn’t she remember the small fact that I’m _blind?_ ” Toph exclaimed to the boy next to her. Aang nodded, then, realising that Toph couldn’t see his agreement, murmured in assent.

“She did leave you with Sokka and Suki, though. I’m sure she knew nothing would happen while they were around. Besides, you can take care of yourself, and I’m sure nobody knows that better than Katara,” Aang said soothingly. Toph gave a “hmph!” of indignation.

“It’s the _principle_ of the thing, Twinkletoes. Just because I _can_ take care of myself doesn’t mean I should be _forgotten_ about.”

Toph felt Aang stop next to her, nearly tripping as the arm wrapped around hers pulled her to a halt.

“Aang, what the _f-_ ”

“I think I know why Katara forgot about you,” Aang said, the smile in his voice loud and clear to his companion. Toph furrowed her eyebrows.

“Why’s that, then?” she asked.

“She and Zuko are having dinner.”

“...and you know this, how?”

“They’re literally right in front of us.”

Toph snorted, trying to hold back the smirk growing on her face.

“She abandoned me so she could go on a _date?_ Wow, great priorities, Katara. If I wasn’t so stoked that those idiots are finally together, I would be _pissed_.”

Aang nudged Toph.

“Wanna go say hi?” he asked, the prospect of mischief hanging on the end of the question. Toph paused for a second, seriously considering crashing her flatmate’s date. She released a small sigh, and shook her head.

“Nah. If we interrupt them now, who knows when they’ll get their act together again?” She gently punched Aang on the arm. “Come on, Twinkletoes, use those graceful feet of yours to get us back to my apartment. Oh, Katara is _never_ gonna hear the end of this _._ I _knew_ encouraging Suki to invite you two was a good idea!”

Aang looked at Toph, frowning slightly.

“I thought Suki invited us because she knew Zuko from her martial arts class.”

“...you know, Aang, you’ve really got to stop pointing out such minor details.”


End file.
